


Whumptober 2020 - 24 - Can't Walk

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 - 24 - Can't Walk

Ziggy had been numb for hours, barely able to move. The pain spiked occasionally, but other than that, it was just a numb aching feeling.

Dillon rushed to his side, “Hey, come on, let’s get you out of here.” He hefted Ziggy to his feet.

The green ranger quickly shook his head, “I can’t..”

“Take it easy, just small steps.”

“Dillon, I can’t walk. I can’t even feel my legs..”

Dillon’s eyes darkened, “When I get a hold of these cartel members...” He shook his head and lifted Ziggy, carrying him to safety.


End file.
